Qué quieres ser cuando grande...Yamato?
by Lore-chan
Summary: Aquí una pequeña historia de Yama...y su familia ojala les agrade y dejen review ^^


1 ¿Qué quieres ser cuando grande.Yamato?  
  
Por: Lore-chan  
  
  
  
Yamato miró hacia el interior de su casa antes de salir a practica con su banda, se mantuvo ahí, parado; sólo mirando como si le faltase algo por hacer o como si fuera la última vez que estuviera ahí, mirando hacia el interior de su casa, la cual compartía únicamente con su padre. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejar pensamientos que no quería que estuviesen ahí. Acomodó su guitarra. Bajó casi sin ánimo las escaleras al llegar abajo se encontró con algunos chicos de la banda.  
  
Este parecía ser un día como cualquier otro. ..  
  
Abrió sus ojos en su habitación, recostado en su cama estaba solo, completamente solo.siempre lo estaba. La puerta de su casa de abrió rápidamente, así como se abrió también se cerró. El chico rubio no se movió en lo absoluto, tan sólo dio un suspiro y volvió a cerrar los ojos para tratar de dormir, lo cual sería en vano, pues no podía.hace algunas horas, durante el ensayo, llegó su madre, Natsuko. Yamato no pudo cantar, su garganta contenía un nudo que no lo dejaba casi ni respirar. El que su madre estuviese ahí, observándolo, observándolo como él siempre quiso, lo volcó a un encerramiento y ni siquiera al terminar el ensayo la saludó, mucho menos despidió. Una pequeña lágrima rodó por su mejilla, la cual borró al instante. Aguantó el llanto, lo había hecho durante años, desde aquel día.  
  
-Hijo. - su madre y padre lo sentaron en un sofá y lo miraron serio - yo y tu madre hemos decidido separarnos.sé que eres muy pequeño para entender el grado de complejidad que tiene esto.  
  
Hace algunos instantes el joven Ishida tenía una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, desapareció. Y quiso llorar, él sí entendía, pero no lo hizo.algo más fuerte que él se lo impedía. Y en ese momento recordó a su pequeño hermano Takeru durmiendo en una habitación próxima. Al terminar la plática se dirigió hacia aquel cuarto.  
  
Su hermano dormía, sin la menor idea de lo que pasaba. Yamato se le acercó y sentó a su lado, junto a él, Takeru, no pudo contener sus lágrimas.  
  
Y siempre fue así, guardando sus sentimientos por miedo a que alguien, al saberlos, lo hiciera sufrir. Como lo hicieron sufrir sus padres.  
  
Yamato apretó fuerte un cuaderno contra sí, en aquel cuaderno él guardaba todas sus emociones, contenidas en letras de canciones. Se levantó lento de su cama y miró a través de la ventana una Odaiba oscura, por la noche. Se apoyó en el umbral de la ventana y sacó su cabeza fuera, el aire remeció con ternura sus cabellos.  
  
-¿Qué te gustaría ser cuando grande, Yamato? - le preguntó su madre mientras acariciaba su cabello.  
  
-Cantante. - respondió éste con una sonrisa.  
  
-¿Cantante?.¡qué entretenido!.  
  
-Cantante para que tú me vayas a ver a mis conciertos.  
  
-Iré a todos tus conciertos, no faltaré a ninguno.  
  
-¿Irás con papá, verdad?  
  
-Claro, amor y con Takeru también.somos una familia.  
  
  
  
"¿Una familia? " .  
  
Yamato cerró la ventana de un golpe. Hace tanto que había pasado aquello. Y él si se había convertido en cantante, pero ni su madre, ni padre lo fueron a ver .en familia.  
  
Comenzó a quitarse la ropa para acostarse.  
  
Se levantó a la misma hora de siempre, ordenó un poco su dormitorio y salió de su cuarto afuera de éste se encontró con su padre, pero en condiciones que Yamato no esperaba. Masaharu, estaba con medio cuerpo sobre la mesa, su mano derecha apretaba una botella de licor vacía. El chico se le acercó y trató de despertar.  
  
-¿Papá?. - sacudió -. papá.despierta.  
  
El Sr. Ishida, como era conocido en su trabajo, movió la cabeza y miró a su hijo.  
  
-¿Yamato? - preguntó él.  
  
-Sí, papá. vamos levántate.  
  
-Mi hijo. - Masaharu envolvió a Yamato en un fuerte abrazo que él jamás esperó dar ni Yamato recibir.  
  
Sin darse cuenta los ojos del hombre se llenaron de lágrimas y separó a su hijo para tenerlo en la vista.  
  
-Perdóname por todo. - pidió él.  
  
Yamato prefirió guardar silencio.  
  
-Te hice daño, te hicimos daño yo y tu madre.Yamato perdóname.  
  
Lo volvió a abrazar y sin darse cuenta aquel abrazo fue respondido, lentamente, por Yamato. Luego de unos minutos así, el Sr. Ishida se levantó no sin antes darle una tierna mirada a su hijo que lo observó sobrecogido ante aquella actitud de arrepentimiento que Yamato jamás esperó sentir tan profundo como había sido ésta demostración. Miró a su padre hasta que éste cerró la puerta tras de sí al entrar a su dormitorio.  
  
Ishida hijo, se recostó en su cama con la vista en el techo blanco.no paraba de pensar en lo que había sucedido hace escasos minutos. Sonrió para si y algo extraño surgió, una pequeña lágrima bajó hasta sus labios, sin que él la detuviese, se llevó sus manos hacia la cara.  
  
-¿Qué quieres ser cuando grande, Yamato? - preguntó su padre mientras servía la cena.  
  
-Cantante . - interrumpió su madre - ¿No es así hijo? - lo miró esperando aprobación.  
  
-No. - contestó para sorpresa de ella - quiero ser astronauta - dijo con una sonrisa el chico de no más de 5 años.  
  
-¿Astronauta? - se preguntaron entre si los adultos extrañados.  
  
-Sí. - continuó - .a mamá le regalaré la luna y a papá, Júpiter.lo recorreremos juntos los cuatro. - giró hacia un coche donde descansaba su hermano Takeru.  
  
-Y.¿ por qué me vas a regalar la luna si es tan pequeñita?. a papá le dejaste un planeta grande - preguntó curiosa Natsuko.  
  
-Porque. - bebió un sorbo de jugo antes de seguir - .así, papá estará más tiempo con nosotros, como Júpiter es grande nos demoraremos en conocerlo todo y papá no tendrá que trabajar.sólo permaneceremos juntos.siempre. - finalizó con una gran sonrisa.  
  
Masaharu y Natsuko no disimularon una mueca de tristeza ante lo dicho por el pequeño.  
  
Yamato abrió los ojos y miró nuevamente hacia el interior de su casa, atentamente. observó la montaña de loza sucia, ropa tirada por todo el departamento.dos puertas cerradas y una abierta hasta atrás. El chico sonrió.su padre jamás cambiaría esa manía de dejar la puerta del baño siempre abierta. Cerró la puerta del lugar y caminó escaleras abajo. Respiró profundo el aire de la ciudad, era fresco.  
  
-Yamato.  
  
El joven Ishida volteó y se encontró con su madre. Se miraron sin decir nada.  
  
-Yamato.vine a invitarte a comer.si quieres.  
  
-Claro - respondió él contento.  
  
  
  
Caminaron uno junto a el otro.lento.  
  
-Y.¿Qué estudiarás, hijo? - preguntó la mujer tratando de abrir una conversación.  
  
-.No estoy seguro aún. - meneó la cabeza dudoso.  
  
Ella suspiró.  
  
-Pensé que serías cantante o astronauta . - lo miró - .eso decías cuando pequeño.  
  
-Lo recuerdo.  
  
-Me gustaría que fueses astronauta.y que viajáramos por Júpiter..los cinco.  
  
-¿Cinco? - le preguntó Yamato desentendido.  
  
-¡Claro!.  
  
Su madre lo abrazó cariñosamente .  
  
  
  
-Adivina Yamato - le dijo Natsuko.  
  
-¿Qué mamá, ya dime? - pidió el chico de 4 años impaciente.  
  
-Tendrás un hermanito. - ella sonrió.  
  
  
  
Yamato se dio cuenta que aquel abrazo no sólo era de cariño..  
  
  
  
Fin.  
  
  
  
Para los que no entendieron aún.la madre de Matt estaba embarazada. ^^  
  
Fue una cortita historia sobre mi Yama-kun..ah! si yo lo quiero tanto!.  
  
No pude aguantarme e hice una continuación.se llama "Mi hermano Yamato".por si quieren leerlo.  
  
  
  
Comentarios a :  
  
Lorena_chan90@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
Esta historia es MÍA no la tomes sin mi permiso.  
  
Yamato y todos los demás protagonistas de Digimon pertenecen a la Toei, la historia es Mía. 


End file.
